This invention is directed generally to an apparatus for removing foreign matter from cotton and more particularly to a roller-type conveyor adapted to shake the cotton which is conveyed thereon so that foreign matter is dropped between the rollers and thereby separated from the cotton.
When cotton is harvested in the field, it is customarily collected in large rectangular stacks, ricks or modules which remain on the ground until the cotton is to be processed or ginned. Sand, dirt and other foreign matter tends to accumulate in the stacks both due to such foreign matter being blown against the stacks by the wind and also due to the fact that the stacks are resting on the ground. A problem arises in separating the sand and other foreign matter from the cotton during processing.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus for removing foreign matter from cotton.
A further object is to provide an apparatus adapted to vigorously shake the cotton to effect a separation of the foreign matter therefrom.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus in the form of a roller-type conveyor which may be interposed between a usual cotton supply conveyor and the intake opening of a cotton gin or which may alternately be adapted to field use.
A further object is to provide an apparatus in the form of a roller-type conveyor wherein the rollers have a plurality of protrusions thereon so that cotton conveyed on the rollers is shaken to drop foreign matter between the rollers and away from the cotton.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus wherein the rollers have transversely extended corners adapted to strike the cotton in response to rotation of the rollers.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for removing foreign matter from cotton which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.